ICG - Epidemic and Centre for Disease Control
ICG - Illuminati Card Game: Epidemic (TYPE: Already Happened - May happen again?) Centre for Disease Control links to here. This is because Epidemic and Centre for Disease Control are extremely similar. For information regarding the card game please click this article. The title of this card states "Epidemic" which defines as the widespread occurence of an infectious disease in a community at a particular time. The image that goes with this card shows an image of a respiratory mask, some bottles, a syringe, latex glothes and a red cross. The image also shows the word "QUARANTINE" plastered across the image in the lower-central region cacading diagonally to the right. This would give the impression that medication, hospitals and drugs weren't working to stop this epidemic. The cards description states "Disaster! This is an attack to destroy any place. ... This is not an instant attack, othe groups can interfere normally. If the attack succeeds, the target is devastated." The destroy any place part would refer to the destroying of a community or place, and would result in widespread illnesses across a community/region. The part that it states it isn't in an "instant attack" would give the impression that the epidemic didn't happen instantly - it took time to actually invent and for it to become this major epidemic. People/groups (relating to the game, but in context:) can interfere would give the impression that other illuminati events can take place during this period of the epidemic. thumb|300px|right|BBC News video of swine-flu outbreak The BBC News video states that everyone is fearful of the epidemic of swine flu. This video was from the start of the outbreak, and shows how everyone had been fearing the worst from swine flu.As you can see, people went around their lives with masks like in the image and after a vaccine was made, people had refused to take it because of more medical issues/after-effects that could happen as a result of taking them. (see video below). thumb|300px|leftVideo talks about the supposed vaccine and its side-effects. What if a more serious, more dangerous epidemic had been exposed - or could be exposed in the future? Perhaps swine flu was just a pandemic (less-serious than an epidemic), and was just testing the worlds response to this new virus. It seems we coped ok, but the media played a huge part in the "bigging up" of swine flu, saying how its killed so many, how we should all be safe, etc, etc. The illuminati would want an epidemic because it would limit a region/community completely - people would be scared to go outside, people would be scared to catch the illness, and if people had caught it - they would potentially die. This would help the illuminati's population decrease, and help structure a new world order with single currency and a medical centre based solely for the world. Hopefully, a greater-more effective illness/virus doesn't affect us in the future. Centre for Disease Control This card relates very closely to the Epidemic card, similar to the 9/11 card and the pentagon card. (TYPE: Already Happened - Relates significantly to Epidemic & Swine Flu) Relating to the previous information regarding swine flu, it was created by man! Yes, the virus was a biochemical weapon used against humans to kill us. Previously in the 1900s, there was a swine flu case where it was released in the substations of New York City as a biochemical weapon to kill the city. The result was poor and not many (if any at all) actually died. The World Health Organisation (WHO) recently invented a new strand of the swine flu virus and released it. Amazingly, reports have stated that the virus has not been spread via pork or via pigs meat, but instead by human to human contact. This is very weird considering the virus was supposed to come from the H1N1 strand commonly found in pigs. Reports state that the H1N1 virus was made on a pig-farm in/around Mexico and had rapidly developed and became infectious on a huge scale. The virus spread from person to person within a few days and got across the world within 4 days, alarming Governments and its people significantly. Amazingly, the WHO (World Health Organisation) had stated that swine flu wasn't as bad as they, the media and people had made out it actually was. The death toll for swine flu was roughly the same for normal flu, and the vaccine that was provided and recommended by the WHO was a total lie! The company that made the vaccine had reported £1.3 billion of profits during the pandemic, not to mention the amount of masks bought too! As for the actual card itself, it shows a doctor working with viruses and seemingly spreading them without a care. It shows an orange vapour being released from a glass, and shows lots and lots of germs and viruses everywhere. The cards description says "the CDC for Disease Control can supply relief to one Devastated location. If the CDC makes a direct attack to destroy a place, it can use biological warfare to destroy a place." The CDC is the Centre for Disease Control, and even has its own website. Can be viewed here. When compared, it is easy to see that the cards are linked. The CDC could have created the swine flu virus, spread it around the world - blaming it on a pig farm in Mexico, and then supposedly releasing a vaccine that had major side-effects from users and then the CDC and drug companies would pocket millions of profits! As you can tell, the CDC and swine flu are very closely related to the illuminati because both relate to their plans to destroy and to reduce the population of the world. Thankfully, it seems they have failed - for now - but the CDC can definitely have more things planned up their sleeves.